This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by ValentineBabyCakes
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's life was perfect, but it only took one second, one mistake to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I drive out of London, going over the speed limit but not really caring as I hum to myself loudly. As I drive absently, my phone rings. I glance down quickly to answer it then put it on speaker.

"Hello" I say, glancing down again to turn the radio off.

"Hey Lou!" Liam and Harry's voices yell while Zayn exclaims

"Vas happening?" and Niall whines

"I'm starving!" I smile, looking back to the road again, speeding up a bit more, wanting to get m tea bags and get back to my friends.

"Hey boys; what's up?" I ask.

"WE'RE HAVING A BOYS NIGHT BUT WE HAVE NO FOOD!" I hear Niall scream, making me jump.

"Niall, don't yell; you scared me." I say after taking a deep breath, reminding myself to concentrate on the road.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Niall asks me and I sigh, knowing the pout he probably has on his face.

"I could have crashed, Niall."

"Wait, you're driving? What are you doing on the phone then?" Liam exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"It's on speaker, don't worry Daddy." I reply and I hear him sigh in relief.

"Where are you? How long 'till you get home?" Harry asks.

"A bit out of London, trying to not let myself be seen by any fans. I'll be back in an hour." I say, smirking slightly as I realise I'm going to be driving for another twenty minutes just to get Yorkshire tea bags, then I'll have to drive back home before I can even make tea.

"Can you bring back some food?" Zayn asks and as soon as he says _food _Niall starts yelling again but I expect it this time.

"Can you get crisps and lollies and chocolate and marshmel- Can you get a few burgers and pizzas. OH AND GET NANDOS! I'll have the-"

"Niall! NIALL!" I yell, cutting him off. "I know what to get you, alright. Just calm down a bit… Breathe."

"But-" He starts to protest but I cut him off again.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Nialler. I promise I'll have everything you want." I say calmly and I hear Niall sigh in relief.

"Bye Lou! Love you!" Zayn exclaims and I smile.

"Bye, bye Zayn. Love you guys!" I exclaim before reaching for my phone to hang up before the screeching of tires fill my ears. I glance up, horror filling me as I see a car speeding towards me. I yank on the wheel, trying to turn it around before I go flying forward as glass shatters. I don't even have time to scream before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hey guys, this chapter isn't very good because I don't really know how to describe all of Zayn, Niall, Liam and Harry's grief and shock but I promise it'll get better after this. And it's really, really short. I don't like this chapter but I promise the next one, more stuff will happen. I'm sorry! **

**Love ValentineBabyCakes**

**Harry's Perspective**

"_Bye, bye Zayn. Love you guys!"_

I smile as Liam reaches for his phone but freezes as screeching of tires come from the other end before a shattering sound before the sound of metal being smashed echo around the now silent room, none of us breathing. We listen as the crashing sound stops but none of us move. Fear fills me as Liam whispers

"No" At that almost inaudible sound, Zayn seems to snap out of his stunned state first, grabbing the phone off the table and starting to scream for Louis into the phone but there's no reply. We sit there for five minutes, listening to Zayn screaming for Louis but there's never a reply. My chest is starting to hurt but I don't even want to breathe, not until Louis' laugh comes through the phone, telling us it's all a joke and that he's fine. But it doesn't happen.

"LOUIS!" Zayn screams before his shoulders shake and a sob escapes his lips. At his strangled cry, everything suddenly seems too real. I find myself gasping in air, my whole body trembling as reality kicks in, realisation that Louis was in an accident and that we have no clue where he is and he might be…

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. This isn't real, it isn't real…" Niall whimpers but I don't even really care if he's crying at the moment. All I can think of is Louis, who is all alone, most likely unconscious, maybe even... No, I refuse to believe that. Louis will not… He won't leave me.

I faintly see Liam pull his phone out of his pocket. I try to get a grip on myself, telling myself that's Louis is fine again and again. He's Louis, my Lou, my boo bear; he's fine, he always is. We'll find him and he'll be fine. He'll laugh at us then say we shouldn't have gotten ourselves so worked up over nothing.

I really want to believe that, but as soon as I tell myself that, the sound of the accident comes to my mind, the shattering glass, the smashing of metal then I remember Zayn's screaming then Niall's denial then Liam's broken whisper.

"A-Ambulance please." Liam's voice says shakily as he attempts to wipe his tears away but his old tears are only replaced with new ones. "T-there's been an accident. M-my friend's been in an accident… N-no, I was just talk-talking to him on the phone and I w-was just a-about to hang up b-but then we heard it… I have n-no idea where he is, a-all he said was t-that he was out-outside of London." Liam stutters out and I scrunch up my eyes, putting my hands over my mouth as sobs start to shake my body, blocking out Liam's stutters and Zayn and Niall's sobs.

"T-This wasn't supposed to h-happen." Niall's sob is the only thing that gets through to me before bile rises in my throat and I spring to my feet, rushing into the kitchen where I collapse onto my knees, sobs still shaking my body as I empty the contents of my stomach.


End file.
